1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting device capable of transporting two types of media which are different from each other in thickness, and an image recording apparatus which includes this transporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a transporting device transporting a transportation-objective medium (medium to be transported) is provided. This transporting device is used for an image recording apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction machine which includes printing, scanning, and copying functions and so on. This image recording apparatus includes the above-described transporting device, a recording section recording an image to the transportation-objective medium which is transported by this transporting device, and a casing which accommodates or houses the recording section and the transporting device.
Some transporting devices include a transporting path expanding section expanding a transporting path to thereby make it possible to transport, in addition to a recording paper (recording sheet), etc. as the transportation-objective medium, another transportation-objective medium such as a medium tray, etc. on which a CD, a DVD or the like is placed. In these transporting devices, the transporting path is formed by a plurality of pairs of members such as a transporting roller pair, a paper discharging roller pair, and a platen and a recording head which face each other. One member in each of the member pairs is configured to change posture thereof. The transporting path expanding section includes an operating lever which is exposed outside a casing and a drive transmitting device which transmits a motion of the operating lever to the above-described one member of each of the member pairs; and as a result that the operating lever is operated by a user, the above-described one member of each of the member pairs is made to be away from the other member of the pair, thereby expanding the transporting path.
In these transporting devices, since posture change of a plurality of members is started simultaneously by one operating lever, there is a problem that an operating load of the operating lever is large, which results in poor usability. Further, in a case where a motor is used instead of the operating lever, restriction on a specification of the motor regarding a torque becomes severe. Therefore, in a transporting device which includes a transporting path expanding section, it is desired to reduce a force to move a movable member which is displaced by an operating lever, a motor or the like.